disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Awesomeperson110/Two Different Worlds Collide: Chapter 5
As I slurped up my chow mein that night ( Nick dropped it off) I looked at the note. " If you left the note." I said to the ceiling, " please be more grammatically correct next note, OK?" Heh. Ever since Mom and Dad died and Dawn left for college I had no one to talk to. So unpresent beings would have to suffice. But they couldn't answer back, so it was completely pointless. So I took a piece of binder paper out of my notebook. " Dear Random Piece of Paper," I wrote. " Thank you for listening to my problems. I have a lot, so bear with me, okay? First being my parents' deaths. And then Nick looks like he's hiding something. He usually never keeps secrets from me. I can tell by the look in his eyes. I wonder what it is, but that's not important to me right now- unless he knows who killed my parents. If so, I'm going to march over to his house right now ''and demand to know who did it. But I know he cares for me enough to tell me, right? A-anyways, about my parents-" ''Crash! " O-ouch!" a voice said. " Who- what?" I said cautiously. " D-down here." said a voice. I looked down, and I caught a glimpse of a tiny velvet-colored shimmer. It was under a bowl, which must have fallen from the overhead shelf. Carefully, I stuck my hand out and reached under the bowl. When I raised the bowl a flash of pink dashed out of it. In surprise, I dropped the bowl to find a tiny person hovering right in front of my face! " Haaaaaii~" she sang. " I'm Aisaka! Your guardian fairy!" " My... guardian... fairy?" I said, confused. " Ya don't know?" she asked in her shrill, high girlish voice. " Ah'm your guardian Aisaka! Sworn in by the Society along with my friend Minori to protect Rika Ayuzawa and Nicholas Patterson! And I loove chow mein!" I fainted. Cold. Something cold splattered on my face. Water. " Hellloooo~" Aisaka giggled. " Wakie wakie! Looks like I've got some explainin' to do!" " I- I'm awake," I started. " Alright!" Aisaka smiled. " So on to the explaining, and no interruptions unti I'm done, okaiii?" " Uh, okay." I said. " Soo!" Aisaka said happily. " There are two main leaders in this world, the god Katori and the goddess Citrinia. And Katori's brother Deki, the bad guy in my story! Soo Katori and Citrinia got married and had children which loved ( and absolutely ''loved) ''light and laughter. Their daughter Lucem, the goddess of light, had many children, which belonged to the Light family line. Light children could bring light into the world and had powers that had anything to do with light! They also had a son, Risum, the god of laughter! His children had laugh powers and such!" Aisaka took a deep breath and began again. " And so Deki was bitten by the little green monster. He just had to have a powerful family that would surpass theirs. And so he took a wife, Mortemisia, and they had children as well! Their son Dolor, the god of pain, ( Aisaka shudders), their daughter Odia, the goddess of hate, and one more: Saki, the goddess of love! Their only ''good ''daughter! But Deki and Mortemisia underestimated Saki's power and thought they had no use for her." Aisaka looked tired of explaining, but she went on yet again: " Sooo they threw Saki out onto the streets and were like: Don't come back, you worthless fool! But Katori and Citrinia took Saki in as their own daughter, because they knew the full power of love! Because Deki didn't know he staged an attack on their castle in the heavens- but thanks to Saki, the good side won!" Aisaka looked happy, so I thought she was finished, so I started: " Aaand, what does that have to do with me?" I asked. " I said no interruptions, silly!" she said happily. " I'm not finished!" - End of Chapter 5- A fun fact: Most of the gods' and goddesses' names are their powers in Latin! x3 ( Thanks Google Translate) I'll make 6 soon! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts